Now or Nothing
'''From the guy who made Getting X'd, comes a new story...Now or Nothing, '''a new episode. It is the only episode in Season 30 that takes place in 2012. Story Phineas is telling people what happened one night, "OK, so when I was 10, we went 20 years into the future again. We went in the future because the last time they said Isabella was marrying either me or Ferb, and she has been bugging me ever since. So I did it, and we popped up at the museum. I heard a loud bell, coming from outside, and stepped out. Lights were flashing! A building said "Isabella marries" but before I could see the rest, one of the lights broke, blocking the name. I went inside. Many people were there. I asked a man who she was going to marry. "Aren't you a little young to be at a wedding without parents?" he said. "Yes, yes I am" I replied. "Okay then!" he said. "So... who is getting married? Isabella and...?" I asked him. "You don't know? It's--" But the loud piano scared the living daylights out of us! The wedding was about to start. "Anyway, who's getting married?" I asked him again. "Phineas Flynn of course!" he said. I didn't know if I should have laughed or cried. But it didn't matter. I had already fainted. As quickly as I could, I got up. Firemen were rushing to the light that was broken and smoke was all around the outside of the building. Fortunately, they got the fire out quickly. "Hey, you look familiar" he said. "Uhh...yeah...I'm...Phineas' future husband." I said. My mind was blank. I could not even control what I was saying. "What?" he said. Then I realized, and got more concentrated. "Oh sorry for looking so stupid!" I quickly said. "I'm Ferb's son." "Well. You look like the past Phineas!" he said ".....yeah....." I said. Once again, the piano did its notes, except it was quiet. Very quiet. The wedding had started! "AAAAAHH!" we both hollered. We quickly rushed into our seats. Future Phineas came up and said: "WHAT THE???? YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME...FROM THE PAST" he hollered out. Everybody stared at us. I had to tell him. I came up into his ear and said "You should remember; remember I came 20 years into the future?" I said. "Oh sorry for looking so stupid!" he said. "Well, don't just stand there, come up already!" said the priest. The garter threw out flowers. Then, a huge bell rung out everyone's ears. Everybody moaned and groaned, except for Future Phineas. Slowly, but surely, he started becoming the happiest person in the world. We sat down. Future Isabella came up. I was confused. She had looked prettier than the last time I saw her. I looked like I was going to faint, but I held myself together. The priest kept on and on and on and on (continue for at least 45 more times) until he stopped. "You may kiss the bride" he said. I really wanted to see it, but at the same time I wanted to faint AND wanted to leave, I was so bored. I had to see it. But before they could kiss, the priest said "Also, did you know..." and kept on on on and on (repeat this for at least 46 times)until I hollered out, "Shut up already! I'm just a kid I cant listen to this stuff I don't even understand!" "Fine! Gosh, kids" as he rolled his eyes. "You may kiss the bride" he said, in a desperate way. Future Phineas and Isabella had their faces closer and closer and closer together until... *Ring! Ring! Ring!* A tough guy said: "God just kiss!". Then, I didn't know to cheer or cry when I saw it. This time it mattered. They were going to kis...5...4...3...2...1...... They had kissed. Everyone clapped, except for me. Then, I held myself together, and said "Yay!". "He looks like you when you were younger!" Isabell--sorry--Future Isabella said to Future Phineas. "It's a long story," he said. "I will tell you in the car." "car?" Future Isabella said. "You mean flying limo!" "Ooooh sorry for being so stupid!" he said again. I was getting annoyed about how everyone had been saying "Ooooh sorry for being/looking so stupid!". I shook Phineas' hand, and left to the museum. I went back home, and went to bed. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages